


云炤- 纵容（ABO）

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	云炤- 纵容（ABO）

>>>

祭祀场所前，巫炤一人在大阵前注入力量，他皱着眉头，不一会儿便收回了手，缙云在他身后不远处看，见状也多少明了如今的情况。  
“没反应？”缙云开口问道，他猜想也是，巫炤为了救他，耗费了太多的力量，现在的巫炤根本没有足以复苏大阵的力量。

“缙云，你和我一起来试试。”巫炤对着身后不远处的男人说道，他微微侧身，缙云也随之走来，听他所说，祝他一臂之力。  
这样的方法却也是失败了，并非他们力量不足，而是两股力量无法交融。

“力量没办法融合。”巫炤再度放下手，叹了口气，他现在的力量还是不足够，偏偏能力更加强盛的缙云也没办法完全调动辟邪之力，完全是在做无用功。  
缙云摸着下巴想了一会儿道，“不如把我的力量注入你的身体试试。”

“......可我并不是玳族后代，无法直接接收你的力量。”巫炤倒是仔细思索了，只是觉得此法不可行，力量岂是这么容易相容的。  
“我说的可是注入你的身体。”缙云从背后贴近鬼师，将下巴靠在鬼师的肩上亲昵地道，唯独在走近时他才嗅到些来自坤泽身上的信香味，这样的味道使乾元感到沉醉，总忍不住亲近。  
巫炤任由缙云抱着，只是沉默数秒后才再次开口：“......那也不可能，这无法保证我们的力量一定会相容。”

“你方才答应过我的，不如就在此履行。”缙云说着，他的信香也因为动情变得越加浓烈，多少对巫炤也造成了影响，见巫炤神色松动，他才又继续道，“大祭迫在眉睫，你能试的办法都不奏效，那么只剩这一个了，你未曾尝试又怎么知晓结果？”

“大阵乃祭祀之地，如何能够做这样的事。”巫炤仍闭着眼，对缙云说话仍是低沉又温柔的语气，他虽然虔诚，却也纵容久未相见的恋人——正是这样的纵容，才让人有恃无恐。  
缙云在他耳边压低声音说道：“何况你若是怀上了我的血脉，这股力量更是顺其自然，我们的孩子或许比你更适合当下一代的鬼师。”  
自从缙云知道了他的身份后，孕育后代几乎是板上钉钉的事情了，只是巫炤还想留些时间让自己做心理准备，却没想到方才才议论过这事，机会来得如此之快，让他不知如何做出回应，便是被半强迫的引发了情潮。

一个未经过标记的坤泽在缙云面前发情实在是太容易了，巫炤皱着眉头，没有阻止缙云脱下他的祭袍，鬼师一向穿着端庄，不似战士那般坦胸露背，去除祭袍后还穿着一件松垮的背心，露出一大片白皙的胸膛和看起来相当精壮的手臂。  
破獍之战后，受到影响的不仅仅是缙云而已，巫炤为了打开空间裂缝，也是透支了自己的能力，否则也不至于连作为坤泽的身份都掩盖不住了。缙云啃咬着他的颈侧，巫炤却一直在敏感地发颤，他用药物与巫之力压抑发情期太久了，长期压抑的结果就是身体早就到了极限，甚至有了反弹的迹象。  
巫炤看起来有些不适，他无意识夹紧双腿的动作被缙云发现，那个越来越强势的男人扯开了他下身的衣物，长着茧的手指刚碰到那处隐秘的小口，就感受到一片濡湿。这让缙云有些意外，又觉得理应如此，巫炤总是控制着自己看起来像个中庸，之前干起来也是，从不像坤泽这般敏感，会自行分泌出润滑用的液体，方便男人侵犯。  
“别玩......”巫炤抓着缙云的手臂，他咬牙叫着，声音有些含糊，看起来随时会因为乾元的信息素而丧失抵抗。

缙云的手指玩弄着那变得湿润的小洞，甚至无需药液去润滑，他粗糙的手指在肉穴中摩擦，不一会那里头变得更湿了，鬼师狼狈地想要合上腿，他总是看起来那么倔强，但这一点倔强很快就会被缙云击得粉碎不堪，纵容这男人征服他的身体。  
空气中的信香味变得浓烈，偌大的祭祀场所里回荡的却是让人面红耳赤的声音，缙云的手指把鬼师的小洞玩得发出咕啾咕啾的水声，巫炤觉得这始终不是个合适的场所，但已经覆水难收。  
有熊的战士轻易便在他的身上留下各式各样的痕迹，巫炤一直未曾反抗他，就像是他之前假装自己是中庸与缙云交合那般，只是这次他的身体要敏感得多，缙云触碰他的皮肤，就像是一点点地点燃火苗，这让鬼师有些无从适应。

缙云甚至觉得他不再需要像以往那般费力润滑，只需要触碰，就能让鬼师放松身体，接受他的侵犯，他们一方的身体渴望着侵略与占领，另一方却是渴望被贯穿与被侵犯，本能就是如此。  
缙云的阴茎抵在那穴口处却没急着进去，他用顶端磨蹭着那渗水的小洞，像是惩罚伴侣一直以来的隐瞒，任由小洞一张一合的企图吞入那肉柱，偏偏那热烫的肉棒只是磨蹭，让鬼师因为渴望而看起来更加难耐。  
“你在渴望我。”缙云的语气听起来带着那么点兴奋，随着这点兴奋而来的却是铺天盖地的信香，霸道又不容坤泽拒绝，巫炤难堪地别过头，却没有反驳缙云，他确实渴望着缙云的进入，就像缙云渴望着侵略他的身体一般。  
“如果不是这件事，你是否要瞒我一辈子。”缙云的声音从巫炤的身后传来，西陵的鬼师沉默不语，却被乾元摁到了地上，伴着那些形文诡异的大阵花纹，只像个被献祭给缙云的祭品。

“缙云......”巫炤低声叫着他的乾元，他自然知道这样的隐瞒定会让缙云觉得受伤，只是他还做不到，还无法面对受孕的可能。  
在听到他的叫唤后，有熊的战士一下子挺了进来，这时被填满的痛楚与快感一同袭来，让西陵的鬼师像是拉满的弓一般弓起了身体，脊背呈现出优美的弧线，哪怕他现在是坤泽之体，要容纳缙云的尺寸仍然有些困难。他喘息着，像是濒死的鱼，描着巫纹的手指在大阵上抓挠，又被身后的缙云紧紧抓着手腕，让那巨物在他柔软湿热的后穴中抽插。  
缙云的性器可比常人大上一些，与他一同长大的鬼师在青春期见到时还有些惊讶，缙云下水给他抓鱼，他在灵视中见到对方被浸湿的裤裆变得贴身，看起来沉甸甸的，令人面红耳赤，那时的缙云还不知道为什么巫炤突然离开了河边，两日都不与他说话。  
现在，缙云的那处地方长得自然是更是可观了，颜色较深的肉柱打桩似的肏着鬼师的穴，拔出来时还可见深红的顶端沾着属于鬼师的粘白淫水，淫靡得叫人难以直视。  
从前又是吃药，又是用巫之力掩盖坤泽身份的，如今失去了自我保护的能力，多少让巫炤有些不安，哪怕他如此信任缙云，也会不适应要被乾元支配的感觉。巫炤还是第一次在这种情况下与缙云交合，与他先前特地用药物控制的感觉全然不同，男人有力的腰不断挺入操干，力道之大让他身体不断颠簸，巫炤却不觉着痛，迎来的只有毁天灭地般的快感，他算是真正体验到了坤泽天生被乾元压制的感觉。  
从魔域回来以后，缙云变了很多，巫炤可以感觉到，那在魔域中度过十年的男人被辟邪之力改变了，多了种兽性，就连信香也不似从前那般纯粹，汗水挥发时信香越发浓烈，夹杂着不明显的血腥气，张扬而霸道。

缙云无疑是长得极其俊美的，巫炤睁眼看他，比闭着眼睛要心动得多，白色的发，小麦色的皮肤，性感又充满侵略性，在用力挺入巫炤身体的时候，流畅结实的线条更是让人心动不已，但巫炤并不能看多久，他又重新闭上了眼睛，还觉得有些酸涩，只得凭着灵视去抚摸缙云的身体，从刚才的记忆中再渡上色彩。  
巫炤的手指却被那个男人抓着了，缙云将他染着巫纹的指尖含入嘴里啃咬，这动作让敏感的坤泽颤了颤身体，想要收回指尖，缙云却先一步放开了，沿着手臂往上，又啃在了巫炤的肩膀上。

巫炤与缙云理解的坤泽不同，有熊战士多为乾元，他偶尔听战士醉后描述那些淫乱娇媚的坤泽如何被干得哭着求饶，在男人身下尽情呻吟。巫炤大多数时候都是安静的，只会发出压抑的喘息声，偶尔被顶得受不了了才会叫着缙云的名字，口吐破碎的低吟，仿佛他还是个高高在上的鬼师。  
这样的鬼师现在却作为一个坤泽在祭祀场所里被缙云肆意享用，他的手指从缙云结实的手臂上划过，带走了一些汗水，缙云俯身啃咬巫炤的嘴唇，给了鬼师一个像往常那般黏糊糊的吻，舌头缠成一团像是化不开的糖，巫炤好几次都想要脱离，却又被缙云吸着舌头，舔过敏感的牙床，连唾液都没办法吞下，缙云一手抚摸巫炤的脸颊，长着茧的拇指从对方沾着唾液的嘴角抹过，却又低头跟个大狼犬似的没完没了的亲吻巫炤。  
一吻结束，气氛自是变得更加黏糊，下身的相连处湿粘一片，上身的舌头还在依依不舍地牵着银丝，巫炤的身体完全展露在缙云面前，看起来任人宰割，他喜欢的那个男人像是个失控的猛兽一般，比接吻前要更加用力地操干，胯部挺动的力量像是要把身下的鬼师都肏坏似的，画面狂乱而情色。

坤泽的发情期除了身体特别敏感以外，也极其容易受孕，他们无法抵抗乾元的信香，就连身体都是渴望着被狠狠进入，让乾元在他们的体内播种。巫炤忍耐着这样的欲望，他本就自矜，就算答应了缙云，也不想真的怀上子嗣，偏偏缙云这般强势的乾元不会轻易放过一个任人宰割的坤泽，那般浓郁的信香像是个陷阱，将他层层包裹，让坤泽的身体自愿臣服。

巫炤无法承受这过于激烈的侵犯，他的手攀在缙云的背上，难耐地摇着头，骄傲与矜持在情潮下摔得粉碎，偏生他的乾元又极为强壮，让巫炤在对方疯狂的撞击下只能辗转低吟，腰都使不出劲。  
征服与被征服的关系一目了然，缙云自然是舒爽得很，无论生理还是心理都是，他有了属于自己的坤泽，仿佛他们天生就该如此结合，巫炤的小洞早被他的肉棒戳得湿软，这让他每次肏入都不愿再离开，那处软肉好像会自动吸他的阳茎一样。征服欲却让缙云忍不住大力操干属于他的鬼师，让那个总是纵容他的男人被玩得露出另一番面貌，  
鬼师那小穴早被他的天乾肏得泥泞不堪的，像是个熟透了的果子，用力地肏进去就能挤出粘腻的汁液，他的睫毛上似乎也挂着泪珠，又或许只是额上流下的汗水，样子却像是被有熊的战神给活生生肏哭了似的。

巫炤的身体软成一滩了，明明也是个精壮的男人，却被那强壮的有熊战士翻来覆去地肏，小穴红通通地流着汁液，肉棒抽出时还可看到急剧收缩的红肿肉穴，他的身体像是准备好了，若是在其中播种，定能让他彻底受孕。  
“缙云......缙云......”他的声音都哑了，只会叫着缙云的名字，仿佛能够依靠的也只有对方而已，只不过他现在受着的一切，也全都是由缙云给他带来的，男人粗壮的肉棒在他体内使劲抽插，把他撑得满满当当，连上头鼓跳的青筋都能感觉到。

缙云又在鬼师的胸前留下了一个牙印，巫炤呻吟着，却无法推开缙云，他的胸前早被那个男人留下了好几个牙印，尤其是在右边乳首上的咬痕，在白皙的胸膛上更是异常显眼。  
“巫炤......”强壮的有熊战士再次开口了，他狠狠地将那鬼师往他下身上又压了压，让本来就被肏得失神的巫炤又发出难以忍耐的呻吟声，缙云的掌心覆上鬼师平坦的腹部道，“为我孕育孩子吧。”  
巫炤听到孩子一词，虽是被操得迷迷糊糊，倒也反射性地拒绝了，只是他的乾元已经打定主意不放过他了，更是抓着这无法抵抗他的坤泽狠狠操弄，肉体撞击声啪啪作响，弄得那被肏得熟透了的小穴更是汁水四溢。  
“不......”昔日高高在上的鬼师现在却像个被咬住了咽喉的猎物一般，他无法抵抗乾元带给他的压迫力，缙云的信香几乎将他逼疯，逼迫着他软下身子，打开入口——让那乾元进入狠狠地肏他，肏到他怀上对方的子嗣为止。  
“你答应过的。”缙云一口咬定，他不愿放开自己的猎物，那双大掌在猎物漂亮而精壮的身上摸索，意图留下更多地盘印记。

漫长而模糊的情热对鬼师而言无疑是一种折磨，他修炼巫之术，本来就该洁身禁欲，偏偏遇到缙云这样的乾元，注定无法再像以往那样。况且，在缙云不在的这些时日里，他都想好了，只要对方回来，变成什么样都无所谓了，巫炤恍惚地思及此处，不由得又伸手抓着缙云扣在他腰间的手臂。  
坤泽比常人更容易感知到威胁，巫炤知道身体已经将要完全失去掌控，他的腿早变得酸软不堪，被缙云抱到身上操弄时，他还有些夹不住了，只觉那又粗又长的性器又顶到了前所未有的深处去，撞得臀肉又是一颤一颤的。  
缙云埋在巫炤的后颈处舔舐，不时用牙齿轻咬那脆弱又敏感的部分，巫炤的信香不似其他坤泽般甜美，初嗅到时带着草药特有的涩味，凑近腺体时却带着些微的甜味，这种带着凉意的甘味却不使狂乱的乾元冷静下来，反而换来更加粗暴的动作。  
缙云这般干法，就算是巫炤这般精壮的男人也有些受不住，他企图逃开，却又被强壮的手臂给拽回去，钉在男人的阴茎上。巫炤一直认为过剩的快感是让人想要逃离的，但是在缙云咬上他的腺体标记他的那一瞬间，他却是忍不住睁了眼，逃跑的本能被乾元完全压下，只能发出破碎的呜咽声。  
信香交合的感觉实在太舒服，他完全丧失了逃离的气力，好像整个人已经被缙云吞吃下肚，彻底成为对方的东西，身体也不再由自己支配，那入口颤颤巍巍地打开，准备迎接乾元的占领。  
“缙云......不行、”过强的刺激让鬼师挺直了脊背，只是仔细看看，这精壮又白净的身体还打着颤，他难得吐出示弱之语，“我受不住......”

“怎么会？”这样的巫炤却让缙云越加兴奋，他感觉到那绵软的小穴含着他的性器吸吮个不停，他轻咬着巫炤的后颈，手掌却始终扣在巫炤的腰上，不让对方有任何逃跑的机会，“你的这里吸我吸得那般紧。”  
巫炤又是摇头，不知如何回应，这是坤泽的本能，不过是在渴求更强力的侵犯，直到身体都坏掉为止，都不会停下来。  
缙云那粗大的肉棒对着狭小的生殖口狠肏狠干，那般脆弱的地方被男人用力顶干自然难受得很，偏偏还会生出一种被支配蹂躏的爽快感，鬼师不由得觉得恐惧，他从来不知道坤泽能被支配到如此地步，简直都不像他了。  
那狭小的生殖腔口终究被强制性地肏开了，此时的鬼师已经彻底地被他的乾元所占领，他却还在抵抗作为坤泽的本能，明明身体在叫嚣着想被男人肏到怀孕，巫炤却还在咬着唇忍耐，身体抖得厉害。

他们又换了个姿势，巫炤因为被摁在地上而意识到了什么，这样的姿势无非就是乾元即将成结的证明。  
缙云揉捏着巫炤的大腿，又在上头留下了自己的指印，鬼师的长发披散，狼狈不堪，因为身体总止不住颤，腹部的肌肉起伏看着更加美味诱人。  
那肉茎的一处却在此时突然变大，死死卡在了为他准备好的小洞中，有熊的战士用结将鬼师锁在了身下，本来充血的粘膜已经极度敏感，被这般撑开又是一阵夹着痛楚的快感，这样却才是一切的开始。  
成结的肉棒却还在小幅度地操着，好像要操入那狭小的生殖腔中，这种感觉难能让巫炤感受到了恐惧，缙云的精水一股一股地，持续冲刷着坤泽脆弱的生殖腔，巫炤先是咬着唇，后实在忍不住，又咬在自己的手臂上，他压抑着不愿发出放荡又痛苦的呻吟，在咬着自己的手臂时化为了小声的呜咕声。  
这次真真会怀上缙云的后代的，巫炤心知肚明，他先前在崖前为了表现自己的决心，亲手将药物丢弃了，现在身体又愉悦又痛苦地迎接着雄兽的占领与标记，快感使他的脑袋发涨，无法再思考过多的东西。

缙云看着巫炤的脸，像是在欣赏自己已经到手的猎物，那鬼师已经在成结的过程中变得无法集中意识，偶尔开口呻吟也只是让他拔出去，又或是呜咽说着已经装不下了。  
“你可以的，巫炤。”他啃咬着巫炤的嘴唇，那坤泽根本没办法抵抗他，只是一昧要求他出去，  
天乾的精水又多又稠，全堵在了生殖腔以内，这可想而知多么难受，这却还不算完，在乾元的结拿出去以前，他都得继续忍受。  
除去这点难受感，那结抵在坤泽的敏感点上，也带来了让人疯狂的快感，迫使巫炤持续高潮，他前面都射不出来了，肉茎可怜兮兮的喷溅着残留的精水，后穴还在持续痉挛夹紧。此时在巫炤的脑海中什么大阵不大阵的都不复存在了，只剩下男人在他后穴中顶弄的肉棒与持续灌入的精水罢了。

巫炤已经彻底成为缙云的坤泽，他被强壮的乾元标记了，对方浓稠的精液射满了他的体内，就连腺体也被对方注入了好几次信香，这一切却还没结束。巫炤的样子跟刚从水里捞出来似的，浑身湿淋淋的，一头漂亮的长发贴在汗湿的肉体上，睫毛上尚挂着水珠，看起来随时都要昏睡过去。  
他叫缙云放过他，不是求饶，带着一点示弱的意味，他总是在对缙云做出让步，缙云却喜欢在床上对他步步紧逼，看他露出更加难耐无法忍受的模样。

鬼师如今的模样看着狼狈又淫靡，他的小腹被缙云的精液射得微微鼓起，像是如那乾元所愿般怀了孩子，他脱力般地软倒在缙云身下，如同一滩融化的雪。  
缙云满足地蹭着巫炤的颈侧，终于在精水射尽后将那折磨巫炤许久的性器给拔了出去，那些精水却被留在了巫炤的体内，为孕育孩子做了充足的准备。

“还没结束。”缙云双手撑在巫炤的身边，俯下身在属于自己的坤泽颈侧嗅来嗅去，那鬼师刚被肏到高潮不止，现在还倒在大阵之中休息，他虽是身体强盛之人，但缙云也不是普通人，被这么一顿狠干，自然需要稍作休息。  
巫炤像是放弃了抵抗，掀起眼皮看了他一眼，猩红的眼角里却是还未褪去的情欲，他任由缙云在他的颈侧嗅来嗅去，在信香变得浓烈以后又开始轻微地喘息。  
缙云在等待着坤泽的下一次情潮来临，然后他会再次肏开那湿软的肠道，往那为他敞开的生殖腔灌入更多精液，确保巫炤会因此而受孕。

 

——FIN。


End file.
